Misunderstand
by Nematoda Nya
Summary: A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic. Squel of You Know Exactly. Hubungan Ryosuke dan Maiha sudah parah dari dulu. Kini hadirnya orang ketiga menyakiti Maiha yang cengeng. Apakah Ryosuke memang benar-benar menyerah pada Maiha dan berpaling? RnR douzo!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semuanya! Wah, udah lama aku ga apdet fic HSJ! Wah, kangennya diriku dengan fic HSJ. Hahaha. Sebenarnya ini cerita udah lama aku tulis, tapi di kertas folio sisa oret-oretan skripsi kakakku *sujud di kaki Neechan*. Tapi waktu lihat tulisanku yang jelek dan acak adul, ditambah tulisan yang sejabrek, aku jadi males ngetiknya. Jadi aku tinggalin itu kertas diatas lemari. Terus waktu Mamak bersih-bersih dia mau bakar itu kertas, akunya jadi bersemangat buat ngetik lagi dah.

Hahay! Ini dia! Squel dari fic **You Know Exactly**. Cerita ga mutu yang menyeramkan yang mungkin pernah readers baca. Hahah. Ah, langsung aja.

**Story disclaimer** : original from Uzumaki Namida-chan a.k.a Risu Nakajima.

**Chara disclaimer** : Ryosuke Yamada is belongs to God, his parent and his lover.

Maiha Ishimura is the same too.

Risu? Maybe she just a stupid chara I've added in this story.

Hello! Project owned the Berryz Koubou, but Kami-sama still owned the members.

Hey! Say! JUMP is owned by Mr. Johny Kitagawa. But the members also belong to the God, their parents and their lover. But except Yuto Nakajima. He was MINE! Hahaha…

**Warning! **This story maybe cause a damage in your brain system or if you have an incurred desease, it will progress fast and getting worst. This story maybe had the lowest vocabulary and maybe it'll hard to understand. But it's my style. I'm just an 14 years old girl who never make a sin in my entire world #slapped. This story maybe a little bit fluffy and maybe make you want to scream "Arght!" in each paragraph you have read. But, just enjoy it!

**.**

**.**

**Misunderstand**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**By Uzumaki Namida-chan**

**a.k.a**

**Risu Nakajima**

**.**

**.**

"Yuto-kun, bukuku bahasa inggris mana?" tanya Maiha pada Yuto setelah jam pelajaran kedua usai. Mendengar itu, Yuto segera menampakkan tampang begonya.

"Aduh, maaf, Mai-chan! Aku lupa bawa! Ketinggalan di rumah! Hehe!" jawab Yuto cengengesan. Maiha melemparkan handuk kecilnya pada Yuto.

Tidak mau membuat Maiha marah, Yuto mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Nee, Mai-chan! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ryo?" tanya Yuto.

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Maiha.

Yuto mencibir tak percaya. "Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kalian sangat jauh. Jarang sekali bertegur sapa!"

"Memang kami jarang bertegur sapa kan setelah Ryosuke berubah?"

Yuto mengangguk dan menarik Maiha agar duduk di depannya. Rupanya cowok yang satu ini sangat penasaran dengan hubungan sahabat dan mantan pacarnya itu.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kalian semakin jauh! Seperti orang asing saja!"

Maiha mendengus. Meratapi nasibnya yang begitu mengenaskan karena harus jatuh cinta pada cowok sedingin es. Bukankah awalnya Maiha memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yuto karena jatuh cinta pada 'kehangatan' Ryosuke? Dan setelah cowok itu berubah menjadi 'dingin', Maiha masih belum bisa lepas darinya. Ah, rupanya memang dia benar-benar cinta pada RYOSUKE.

"Aku kurang mengerti dengan kalian berdua. Kalian berdua dulu sangat dekat dan ramai sekali. Sekarang kalian malah seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal. Anehnya, kalian berdua masih tetap menjalin hubungan," Yuto menganalisa. "Bukankah dia berubah bukan karena dia bosan padamu?" tanya Yuto.

Maiha mengangguk.

"Ryosuke yang asli memang begitu…" gumam Maiha lirih.

"Kasihan sekali!" Yuto menepuk bahu Maiha memberi semangat.

Tiba-tiba seringai keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Kalau sudah begini, asyikan pacaran denganku atau dengan Ryo?" godanya.

Maiha langsung memukulkan kamus yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan kepada Yuto.

"Aku bertanya serius, Ishi!" goda Yuto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Jangan panggil aku Ishi lagi, Jima!" pekik Maiha langsung disambut dengan cengiran Yuto. Mereka berdua sudah mengadakan ritual kejar-kejaran di kelas.

Sejak putus, mereka berdua malah semakin dekat. Beda dengan dulu saat masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kini, Yuto dan Maiha semakin klop.

Jauh dalam lubuk hati Yuto, masih ada Maiha di dalamnya. Maiha adalah cinta pertamanya dan tidak akan terganti. Itulah mengapa kini dia masih bertahan dengan status jomblo-nya. Jujur saja, Yuto memang masih mengharapkan Maiha. Namun dia tidak akan pernah merebutnya dari Ryosuke meskipun dia tahu, sikap Ryosuke sekarang menjadi sangat dingin. Dan hal itu melukai perasaan Maiha—dan perasaannya juga. Dia mengerti bahwa Ryosuke mencintai Maiha dan mungkin lebih dari Yuto. Walau bagaimanapun, Ryosuke sudah banyak merubah Maiha menjadi gadis yang lebih baik. Oleh karena itu, dia sudah berpegang teguh kalau dia tidak akan menganggu hubungan sahabatnya. Dia tidak akan menunjukkan perasaannya meskipun masih menyimpannya. Dan dia tidak akan kembali memeluk Maiha kalau bukan Maiha yang ingin dipeluk olehnya.

Saat mereka berdua masih kejar-kejaran, mata Maiha berhenti ketika dia mendapati Ryosuke sedang berdiri di pintu kelas sambil mengamatinya. Bukan, dia mengamatinya dan Yuto.

Maiha segera meninggalkan acara kejar-kejarannya dan menghampiri Ryosuke.

"Ryo-kun, tumben kau beranjak dari bangkumu? Ada apa?" tanya Maiha setengah ngos-ngosan.

Ryosuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Maiha dan memandang Yuto.

"Kau sudah membuatnya kecewa." Ryosuke menggumam. Membuat Maiha menatap Yuto yang berdiri terpaku, berekspresi kecewa dan lesu sambil memandangi dirinya dan Ryosuke. Namun saat sadar bahwa Ryosuke dan Maiha sudah menangkap ekspresi kecewanya, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlari menuju Chinen dan ikut bercanda meskipun terlihat salah tingkah.

"Tadi kalian berdua tertawa bersama, lalu kau meninggalkannya," lanjut Ryosuke.

"Kau memang gadis yang jahat!" kata Ryosuke sambil beranjak menuju Chinen, Yuto dan yang lainnya.

Maiha hanya bisa tertegun sambil memandang Ryosuke dengan tatapan yang entahlah. Maiha tidak bodoh, dia tahu kalau Yuto masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Namun yang dia pikirkan hanyalah ketakutan kalau Ryosuke marah melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Serba salah…" gumam Maiha sambil masuk ke kelas.

.

.

Hidup Maiha akhir-akhir ini kembali terusik oleh kehadiran seseorang yang menyebalkan. Namanya adalah Risu. Huh. Perempuan macam apa sih yang mempunyai nama sebegitu noraknya? Risu itu artinya tupai. Orang tua macam apa juga yang menamakan anaknya dengan hewan pengerat seperti itu? Tapi, Si Risu malah dengan bangganya menulis di akun blog-nya bahwa dia adalah "SQUIRREL GIRL". Dan bagi Maiha, si Gadis Tupai ini memang benar-benar pengerat. Yang sudah mengerati hatinya dengan tingkahnya yang UGHHH!

Risu adalah adik kelasnya yang kebetulan menjadi murid les privat Ryosuke. Mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat. Dan entah mengapa ketika bersama Risu, Ryosuke bisa menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Ceria, cerewet dan bisa diajak bercanda. Namun pada Maiha—yang notabene adalah pacarnya? Dia selalu dingin, pendiam dan menakutkan.

Siang ini pun dia menjadi sangat kesal lagi. Risu datang ke kelasnya dan dengan mudahnya bertanya,

"Ishimura-san, bisa panggilkan Yama-niisan?" dan dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang tidak sopan. Dia sudah tahu kalau Maiha adalah kekasih Ryosuke. Namun dia tidak menjaga sedikitpun perasaan Maiha. Mereka berdua kan hanya terpaut 1 tahun! Bisa saja kan kalau Si Risu ini suka pada Ryosuke.

Namun yang Maiha lakukan hanya menurutinya dan memanggil Ryosuke. Dan reaksi Ryosuke? Dia langsung tersenyum dan beranjak menghampiri Risu. Membuat Maiha terpaku melihatnya. Ryosuke. Dia tersenyum untuk Risu. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum untuk Maiha. Apapun yang dilakukan Ryosuke, dia menerimanya. Tapi kalau Ryosuke bersikap dingin pada Maiha sementara dia malah bersikap baik kepada wanita lain, itu yang tidak bisa Maiha terima.

"Yama-niisan, bagaimana ini? Kurang 1 bulan lagi kompetisinya, tapi aku belum bisa menguasai satupun dari Ravel! Kau tahu, aku bukanlah tipe agresif yang dapat memainkan lagu secara brutal!" kata Risu.

"Kau bilang kau bukan tipe cewek agresif? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku secara brutal!" geram Maiha lirih.

Risu langsung menoleh, "Ada apa, Ishimura-san?"

"A.. a.. Tidak ada!" Maiha segera menggeleng cepat.

Risu mengangguk dan kembali menatap Ryosuke. "Bagaimana, niisan?"

"Nee, bukankah aku pernah berkata padamu bahwa kau harus belajar! Selama ini kau selalu bilang tidak bisa sebelum mencobanya beberapa kali! Kau pasti bisa! Aku tahu kau pasti bisa! Dan kau tahu benar akan itu!"

Glek. Maiha tertekun. Itu adalah kata-kata yang pernah Ryosuke kirimkan padanya via SMS dulu. Waktu Maiha masih belum bisa menerima perubahannya. ***set fict : You Know Exactly***

Dan Maiha rasa, kata-kata itu tidak tertuju hanya untuknya selama ini. Karena Ryosuke mengatakannya dengan nada biasa, seperti mengatakan beberapa kata yang dia ucapkan sehari-hari. Dan kalaupun itu memang kata-kata yang ditujukan pada orang yang spesial. Maka se-spesial apakah Risu di mata Ryosuke?

"Tapi tetap saja~" rajuk Risu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ryosuke tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Risu pelan.

Seketika Maiha merasa dadanya penuh. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa ngilu karena air mata tiba-tiba merebak di pelupuk matanya yang indah. Dia benar-benar melihat bagaimana Ryosuke begitu hangat pada Risu, sementara dia mengacuhkan Maiha.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, supaya kau bersemangat, ayo ke kantin saja!" ajak Ryosuke. Risu mengangguk. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dan meninggalkan kelas. Sudah ratusan kali mungkin Maiha mengajak Ryosuke ke kantin. Dan mungkin hanya sekali atau dua kali dia mau ikut. Namun ini? Yang barusan ia lihat, Ryosuke MENGAJAK Risu ke kantin. Dan dia BERGANDENGAN TANGAN! Ryosuke dan Risu bergandengan tangan! Hey! Siapa sih pacarnya Ryosuke yang sebenarnya?

'Tuhan, katakan ini semua hanya mimpi..' batin Maiha. Namun punggung Ryosuke dan Risu yang ia tatap benar-benar nyata. Punggung itu perlahan menjauh, punggung yang terlihat bahagia dan sangat menikmati hidup. Sementara Maiha dibelakangnya sudah merasa hancur. Itulah mungkin kenapa bayangan berwarna hitam, karena sesuatu yang ada di belakang, masa lalu dan yang ditinggalkan adalah hal yang kelam.

"Taa… Tapi… ini bukan… bukan mimpi," Maiha tak dapat menahan isaknya. Masih dapat ia hitung, 2 minggu mereka tak bertegur sapa sama sekali. Bahkan Ryosuke tak membalas e-mail darinya. Dan apa alasan Ryosuke untuk mencampakkannya?

"Mai-chan, kenapa? Kok nangis?" tanya Momoko ketika mendapati Maiha sedang menangis.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Maiha langsung memeluk Momoko. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi, apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Dia butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya. Dan dia tahu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah Ryosuke. Namun tidak akan ada lagi Ryosuke yang bersedia mendekapnya. Walaupun Momoko tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya, meskipun ia adalah sahabat terbaik Maiha, namun Maiha hanya butuh sandaran untuk menangis. Karena kini dada Ryosuke sedang tidak ada untuknya.

Seluruh isi kelas langsung menoleh ke depan, melihat Momoko dan Maiha yang saling berpelukan, dengan Maiha yang menangis kencang.

"Katakan padaku, Mai-chan, ada apa sebenarnya?" Momoko mengangkat kepala Maiha yang menunduk. Namun Maiha sudah tenggelam dalam tangisnya. Dia tidak bisa lagi berbicara kalau sudah begini. Terlalu sakit untuk berbicara ketika seseorang sedang menangis, bahkan untuk memikirkannyapun begitu sulit.

Momoko menuntun Maiha untuk duduk. Melihat situasi seperti ini, beberapa penghuni kelas keluar, kecuali para sahabat Maiha.

"Sekarang katakan, apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini!" kata Daiki setelah membiarkan Maiha sedikit tenang.

Maiha, sambil terisak dan terbata, menceritakan pada sahabat-sahabatnya hal yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Mendengarnya, semuanya tersentak. Mereka semua memang tahu kalau Ryosuke berubah menjadi dingin. Namun sunggguh, tak terlintas di benak mereka bahwa Ryosuke akan memperlakukan Maiha seperti ini. Mereka tahu kalau Ryosuke begitu menyayangi Maiha. Tapi, apakah ini hal yang dilakukan ketika mereka menyayangi seseorang?

'Ryosuke sialan!' umpat Yuto dalam hati. Dia menatap Maiha nanar. Perlakuan seperti ini tidak layak dengan pengorbanan Maiha selama ini. Kalian pikir, gadis macam apa yang mau berpacaran dengan orang yang bahkan tidak pernah berbicara padanya padahal mereka sekelas?

"Mai-chan yang sabar, ya. Mungkin saja Ryosuke tidak sengaja melakukannya!" kata Risako.

Momoko menimpali, "Mungkin begitu, Mai-chan. Mungkin Ryosuke menganggap Risu sebagai adiknya! Jangan menyimpulkan terlebih dahulu, nanti Maiha malah tambah sakit!"

"Bagaimana bisa Ryosuke melakukan hal semacam itu kepada sepupuku sendiri? Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya jika ia berani menduakanmu!" kata Hikaru. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia benar-benar marah. Hikaru sangat menyayangi adik sepupu satu-satunya itu. Pantas saja dia tidak akan tinggal diam kalau Maiha disakiti.

"Mai-chan juga harus mencoba melawan kalau ternyata Risu memang mencoba untuk masuk di hubungan kalian berdua! Mai-chan memiliki hak untuk mempertahankan Ryosuke!" sahut Chinen.

Daiki menepuk pundak Maiha. "Benar-benar hati-hati dengan perasaanmu, Maiha! Benar-benar sangat tipis perbedaan pada perasaan yang salah dan perasaan yang benar!"

Yabu juga ikut menambahkan. "Pikirkan dengan serius, apa yang terbaik untukmu! Segala sesuatunya ada di genggamanmu, Maiha. Tinggal kau yang akan menggenggamnya semakin erat dan membuat perasaanmu sesak, atau kau akan melepasnya dan membiarkan lukamu terbuka."

"Memang dalam cinta, semua pilihan adalah kesakitan." Miyabi menyahut.

"Dan apapun itu. Semuanya memiliki resiko masing-masing. Maka ini adalah sebuah keputusan yang bukan sebuah main-main. Semuanya harus dipikirkan secara matang-matang!" Inoo juga ikut memberi saran.

"Apapun itu, kami semua akan mendukung Mai-chan!" Yuto tersenyum getir sambil mengatakannya. Dia juga ikut tersakiti kali ini. Walau bagaimanapun, dunia ini tidak akan pernah bisa menipu bahwa Yuto sangat mencintai Maiha. Dan kalau bukan karena Ryosuke, tidak akan dia membiarkan Maiha lepas dari pelukannya. Namun ketika seperti ini, dia juga mendapat pilihan yang sama-sama berat. Antara kembali menggenggam Maiha, dengan resiko membuat Maiha semakin sakit karena dia tahu benar kalau Maiha hanya mencintai Ryosuke meskipun sebelum dengan Ryosuke, Maiha pernah menjalin cinta dengannya. Dan pilihan kedua adalah membiarkan Maiha mengejar Ryosuke dan hanya bisa menengadahkan tangannya sambil merasakan tetesan air mata Maiha yang akan membasahi lukanya. Kedua pilihan itu sama-sama membuat Yuto sakit. Dan kini semua berada di dalam dilema yang sama.

"Ganbatte!" Ryutaro mengepalkan tangannya, menyemangati Maiha.

Maiha menahan sesenggukannya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Dia dapat merasakan sebuah rasa hangat berada di tengah-tengah sahabat-sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya itu. Namun tidak akan pernah dia bisa bernapas lega sebelum dia mengetahui perasaan Ryosuke. NAIF SEKALI jika ada yang bilang bahwa SESEORANG BISA HIDUP TANPA CINTA BILA SAHABAT ADA DI SAMPINGNYA. Semua orang di dunia ini, pada dasarnya membutuhkan CINTA dari orang yang disukainya. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar menutup hatinya untuk cinta di dunia ini, karena orang-orang yang berkata seperti itu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, masih menyimpan perasaan yang begitu besar bagi orang mereka cintai. *jangan baca ini dengan prasangka, tanyakan pada hati kalian bahwa hal ini adalah sebuah kebenaran dan kalian mengetahui apa jawaban yang benar!*

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring. Anak-anak segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Dari kursinya dapat Maiha lihat Ryosuke melangkah masuk sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan datar. Dengan tegas Maiha mengusap air matanya. Benar kata Chinen, dia mempunyai hak untuk melawan.

'Aku tidak akan menyerah pada ujian seperti ini. Sudah jauh aku berjalan denganmu, jangan sampai aku berhenti hanya seperti ini!' batin Maiha.

.

.

Yuto mengayuh sepedanya pelan. Sambil membawa belanjaan pesanan ibunya, dia menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan kayuhannya. Ia melihat Maito, kakak Maiha berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko sepatu.

Maito yang melihat Yuto segera menyapa. "Aa.. Selamat sore!"

Yuto mengangguk. "Sore,"

"Apa yang kakak beli?" tanya Yuto sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang Maito bawa.

"Oh, ini sepatu Maiha. Bulan lalu aku berjanji padanya kalau aku berhasil menjadi pemain inti di tim basket kampus, aku akan membelikannya sepasang sepatu olahraga terbaru." Maito menjelaskan.

Yuto mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau tahu. Ada sesuatu lagi yang terjadi pada Maiha," gumam Maito sambil berjalan.

Yuto turun dari sepedanya dan berjalan menuntun sepeda itu mengiringi Maito.

"Saat aku bilang aku masuk tim inti. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali termangu. Aku pikir kalau itu karena aku belum membelikannya sepatu," Maito menggoyangkan bungkusan sepatu yang ia bawa. "Namun kurasa bukan itu. 16 tahun hidup bersamanya, aku tahu benar apa yang ada di pikirannya. Aku tahu dia sedang terluka, tapi aku tak tahu penyebabnya."

Yuto tersenyum. "Hal pertama yang kakak pikirkan adalah penyebabnya," katanya.

Maito mendengus pelan. "Ryosuke lagi, ya? Sebenarnya hubungan macam apa yang dibayangkan Maiha?"

"Awalnya, aku lah yang menyuruh Ryosuke untuk berubah, agar Maiha dapat mandiri. Namun ternyata, hal itu malah membuat Maiha semakin tergantung pada Ryosuke." Maito menerawang, mengingat sore saat dia berbincang dengan Ryosuke.

Yuto terkekeh pelan. "Maiha tidak salah, dia sangat mencintai Ryosuke. Mau bagaimanapun, Maiha tetaplah Maiha yang dulu. Seperti apapun sikap Ryosuke berusaha merubahnya, masih ada Maiha kecil yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Dia ingin Ryosuke tetap ada di sisinya walaupun dia hanya melihatnya," Yuto memandang langit biru yang mulai menampakkan meganya. "Maiha hanya ingin Ryosuke menyemangatinya meskipun tak membantunya mengatasi masalah. Dan itu tak salah. Ryosuke akhir-akhir ini benar-benar sangat berbeda. Dia mulai benar-benar acuh dengan Maiha. Haha… Bila aku menjadi Maiha, aku akan memutuskannya saat itu juga. Namun, sayangnya aku bukan Maiha,"

Maito memandang Yuto dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Tidakkah kau ingin kembali bersama Maiha?"

"Jika kakak tanya begitu. Aku akan menjawab 'iya'. Namun aku tahu, Maiha tidak mencintaiku. Apa yang kuinginkan selama ini bukanlah untuk kembali bersama Maiha, namun untuk membahagiakan Maiha. Sudah pasti Maiha hanya akan bahagia bila bersama Ryosuke. Oleh karena itu aku hanya akan diam. Membantu Maiha pun rasanya tidak akan ada gunanya karena adikmu hanya butuh Ryosuke, Kak!" Yuto tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Maito bercanda.

"Maiha sangat beruntung karena memiliki dua orang laki-laki yang mencintainya. Hanya saja, kenapa dia malah memilih yang penuh dengan kesakitan."

Yuto mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin karena memang dengan kesakitan kita bisa masuk neraka," katanya. "Bukankah cinta itu adalah sebuah neraka?"

Mendengarnya membuat Maito terkekeh. Heran. Kenapa remaja berusia 16 tahun sudah mengerti benar tentang rasa sakit hati?

"Kakak, apakah hal yang kulakukan nanti adalah hal yang benar?" tanya Yuto.

Maito mengangguk. "Dengan melakukannya, kau tak perlu merasakan sakit. Begitupula dengan Maiha."

"Terimakasih Yuto, karena sudah menjaga adikku."

Yuto tersenyum tipis sambil menaiki sepedanya.

.

.

Maiha memasuki toko kaset sambil menenteng tasnya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut Momoko dan kawan-kawan pergi ke karaoke dan memilih untuk membeli kaset-kaset baru yang sedang _hits_. Sudah sejak lama dia menjadi pelanggan di toko CD ini, hingga para pegawainya benar-benar mengenal Maiha, salah satunya bernama Taiyo, dia adalah teman Yabu dan sepupunya, Hikaru. Ah, dia juga teman Shoon, kakak kelasnya saat SD dulu.

"Eh, Maiha-chan! Sudah lama tidak kemari!" sapa Taiyo.

Maiha tersenyum. "Gomen, sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Baru menemukan waktu luang sekarang!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Yang jelas Maiha-chan masih ingat untuk datang kemari! Memang akhir-akhir ini para anak sekolah sedang sibuk-sibuknya! Aku saja hanya mengambil 3 jam jaga karena banyak tugas!" tukas Taiyo.

"Nee, ada yang baru?" tanya Maiha.

"Kalau lagu jepang yang baru, mungkin milik beberapa penyanyi solo. Tapi yang sedang _booming_ sekarang adalah lagu-lagu luar negeri. Yang _best seller_ itu Adele."

Maiha mengangguk-angguk. "Memang anak-anak bilang kalau lagunya sangat bagus dan menyentuh."

"Mau dengar?" tawar Taiyo sambil menyodorkan CD _player portable_ miliknya.

Maiha mengangguk dan segera menekan tombol '_play_' di CD _player_ itu. Intro lagunya bagus, penekanan musiknya juga terasa dan liriknya juga… juga…

"Seperti curhat?" gumam Maiha. Taiyo memandang aneh pada Maiha yang menggumam sendiri. Namun Maiha tidak memperdulikannya. Dia meminta _cover _CD itu. Judulnya "_Set Fire to the Rain_". Maiha terkekeh.

"Aku bukan pesulap yang bisa menghidupkan api di tengah hujan. Yang benar saja," gumamnya lagi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taiyo.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku bungkus satu!"

Taiyo tersenyum dan segera mencarikan CD serupa yang belum diputar di rak yang ada di belakangnya. Maiha sudah sibuk mencari uang di tasnya. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Maiha tidak berniat untuk menoleh kalau bukan Taiyo yang berkata,

"Ah, selamat datang, Ryosuke-kun!"

Maiha kaget. Bukan karena cowok berambut _emo_ itu datang ke toko kaset, tapi dia kaget dengan objek hitam—bagi Maiha—yang Ryosuke bawa. Objek hitam dan laknat itu adalah Risu. Kalau bukan karena lagu "_Set Fire to the Rain_" yang barusan dia dengar, mungkin Maiha sudah mewek-mewek lagi. Namun tidak kali ini, dia tidak akan menangis sebelum tahu, sebenarnya ada apa pada Ryosuke.

'Ayo, buat pemikiran seperti ini Maiha : Kau jauh lebih baik daripada Risu dari segi apapun, Ryosuke tidak akan pernah menyukai Risu melebihi sukanya padamu!' batin Maiha.

"Eh, ada Ishimura-san! Sungguh sebuah takdir kalau kalian berdua bertemu di tempat seperti ini," kata Risu sambil menyenggol Ryosuke.

Maiha hanya tersenyum. 'Jangan sok manis kau, gadis jelek!'

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Taiyo.

"Aku mau beli kaset _orchestra_. Ada?" tanya Risu.

Taiyo dan Risu sudah sibuk membicarakan kaset yang Risu inginkan. Dengan canggung Maiha memandang Ryosuke.

"Kau mencari apa?" 2 minggu Ryosuke tidak menyapa Maiha. Dan kini dia mengajaknya berbicara! Apakah Maiha senang? TIDAK! Kekasih macam apa yang tidak menyapa pacarnya selama 2 minggu?

Maiha menunjuk kaset Adele yang masih belum ditangani oleh Taiyo.

Ryosuke mengangguk.

"Yama-niisan, yang seperti apa?" tanya Risu sambil menarik lengan baju Ryosuke. Ryosuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada sederet kaset yang dikeluarkan oleh Taiyo.

'Dua minggu tak bertegur sapa, dan hanya seperti ini sikapnya?'

Setelah berdiri lama termangu, akhirnya Maiha bisa melihat Ryosuke sudah kembali kesadarannya di alam dunia. Karena sebelumnya, selama mungkin 20 menit, Ryosuke terdiam sambil mendengarkan lagu _orchestra_ yang menyeramkan yang membuat Maiha dapat menguap 9 kali setiap 5 menit.

"Sudah yakin dengan yang ini?" tanya Risu.

"Bukankah yang membutuhkan kaset ini adalah kau?"

"Kan sudah kubilang pada Niisan selama beribu-ribu kali! Aku ini tidak bisa berpikir tentang lagu mana yang bagus, karena menurutku semua lagu bagus!"

'Kau kan memang tidak punya otak! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir?' umpat Maiha geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Ryosuke mendengus. "Ya sudah! Aku beli yang ini. Milik Maiha juga!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Tidak perlu, Ryo-kun! Aku bisa membelinya sendiri!" tukas Maiha cepat.

"Sudahlah, Ishimura-san! Terima saja! Bukankah pasangan memang saling membelikan barang satu sama lain?" paksa Risu. Maiha hanya mengangguk.

'Lalu kenapa Ryosuke membelikanmu, huh? Apakah kau sudah pacaran dengan Ryosuke?'

Setelah membayar, Ryosuke memberikan bungkusan kaset itu pada Maiha dan Risu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, Risu!" kata Ryosuke. "Aku duluan, Maiha."

Kembali termangu, Maiha berdiri tegak tak percaya. Hei! Itu tadi hanya murid les-nya! Maiha adalah PACARNYA! Dan Ryosuke lebih memilih mengantarkan murid les-nya daripada mengantarkan pacarnya. Kalau Risu itu adalah seorang anak berumur 5 tahun, mungkin Maiha akan terima-terima saja. Tapi ini?

"Kau tahu Taiyo. Aku hanya berbeda 1 tahun dengan setan bernyawa itu. Dan kau tahu apa yang barusan terjadi?"

Taiyo memandang Maiha dengan tatapan kasihan. Tak perlu lagi digambarkan bagaimana keadaan Maiha sekarang. Karena sudah cukup banyak adegan ini terjadi dan aku sendiri bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Yang jelas, Maiha bukanlah sosok yang cengeng, karena siapapun, yang ada di posisi Maiha dan tahu benar dengan perasaan Maiha, akan melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan Maiha sekarang ini.

KEMBALI MENANGIS UNTUK YANG KESEKIAN KALINYA.

Maiha menarik napas dan segera melangkah keluar. Masih berlinang air mata, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, ia segera menoleh, dan mendapati Yuto dengan kasar sedang menarik tangannya.

"Ini penculikan. Sebaiknya kau ikut saja!" kata Yuto.

"_Cho.. chotto_, Yuukun!"

Yuto tidak memperdulikannya. Dia melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi di dalam toko kaset tadi. Dan dia merasa benar-benar kesal pada Ryosuke. Setidaknya, hari ini Maiha harus sedikit ceria.

"Naik ke sepeda!" perintah Yuto.

Maiha perlahan naik ke sepeda. Yuto mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan sedang, mendiamkan Maiha yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"Kita mau kemana, Yuto?"

"Kau lebih suka es krim rasa coklat atau vanila?" tanya Yuto.

"Melon," jawab Maiha.

"Kau di luar konteks, Maiha." Yuto bukannya menghentikan sepedanya di toko es krim, dia malah menghentikan sepedanya di depan sebuah kedai kue tradisional Jepang.

"Kenapa berhenti disini?"

"Kau menjawabnya di luar konteks, aku membawamu ke tempat yang diluar konteks juga."

Namun bukan karena itu Yuto berhenti di kedai kue tradisional itu. Itu karena Yuto menangkap 2 buah objek yang sedang ada di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba perasaannya yang mencair karena kasihan dengan Maiha dan ingin membuatnya ceria menjadi kembali keras menjadi gumpalan besar.

Yuto segera menarik Maiha untuk masuk. Namun sekali lagi, Maiha kembali tertegun karena Ryosuke dan Risu sedang makan berdua di kedai itu. Mata Maiha kembali bergetar. Namun sesaat dapat ia rasakan tangan Yuto menggenggamnya erat. Pertanda bahwa Yuto menyuruhnya untuk bertahan.

Yuto segera berjalan menuju meja Ryosuke. Ekspresi kaget dapat ditangkap dari wajah Risu dan Ryosuke.

"Ya ampun, Ishimura-san! Benar-benar sebuah takdir yang mengagumkan! Kita dapat bertemu di 2 tempat sekaligus!" kata Risu.

Maiha mengangguk lemas. "Bukankah tadi Ishimura-san sendirian? Kenapa sekarang bersama Nakajima-san?"

"Kami bertemu di jalan," jawab Yuto cepat. Yang Maiha bisa lakukan hanyalah menunduk. Ia masih tidak tahu apa maksud dari Yuto dengan mengajaknya ke tempat yang jelas-jelas semakin membuatnya sakit. Melihat Ryosuke saja sudah membuatnya sakit. Apalagi ketika melihatnya bersama Risu. Dan mereka sedang makan bersama! Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan bersama Ryosuke. Dan bukankah tadi Ryosuke bilang kalau dia akan mengantar Risu pulang? Ryosuke, _you broke the rules!_

"Kalian mau apa disini?" tanya Ryosuke sambil menggigit kue cokelat yang berisi kacang merah yang baru saja ia ambil dari piringnya.

Yuto sambil memegang menu menjawab dengan enteng. "Mengantar sahabat yang sedang patah hati."

Maiha segera menoleh ke Yuto. Namun Yuto malah dengan santainya memanggil pelayan. Ryosuke sudah merasakan aura-aura buruk dari Yuto.

"Aku pesan kue jahe. Dan kue kacang isi cokelat dengan ekstra karamel untuk gadis ini," kata Yuto.

"Eh? Bukankah rasanya akan benar-benar sangat manis?" tanya Risu. Maiha masih terus memandang Yuto dengan tatapan bingung.

Yuto tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap tajam pada Ryosuke yang melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Yuto kesini menghampirinya bukanlah sebuah sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Dia tahu motif dibelakang semua ini. Dan Ryosuke benar-benar sedang tidak tertarik unuk melakukannya. Ia ingin segera pergi sebelum sebuah hal buruk terjadi.

"Kau tahu, cokelat memiliki efek menenangkan. Dan kau juga harus tahu, kadar gula yang tinggi dapat membuat gula darahmu meningkat drastis dan membuat tubuh mati rasa. Itu berarti kau tak harus merasakan sakit lagi," kata Yuto pada Maiha. Namun matanya masih menatap tajam Ryosuke.

Risu terkekeh. "Bukankah itu benar-benar brutal? Kadar gula yang terlalu banyak dalam tubuh dapat membuat kerja tubuh berhenti. Dan dapat membuat tubuh membusuk dengan sendirinya karena darah tak bisa menyaringnya. Itu berarti harus ada bagian tubuh yang diamputasi!"

Yuto kembali tersenyum. "Bukankah tidak ada artinya kalau Maiha mempunyai tubuh yang tidak lengkap? Selama ini dia selalu dianggap tak terlihat."

Yuto menekankan kata "tak terlihat" seakan menusuk Ryosuke saat itu juga.

Ryosuke mendecih pelan. Sudah dapat ia duga. Yuto sedang menyulut api kemarahan Ryosuke. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ryosuke pada Risu. "Ayo pulang!"

"Kenapa harus buru-buru?" tanya Yuto.

"Hari akan gelap sebentar lagi," jawab Ryosuke.

"Memang kenapa kalau hari menjadi gelap? Bukankah kau dan gadis ini tidak terserang rabun senja?" Yuto semakin menantang.

Ryosuke masih dengan tenang menjawab. "Aku punya tanggung jawab pada gadis ini," jawab Ryosuke mengikuti gaya bicara Yuto.

"Kau juga punya tanggung jawab pada gadis yang ada di sampingku," tukas Yuto cepat.

"Namun aku sudah berjanji,"

"Janji itu lebih penting daripada cinta?" Yuto semakin memberanikan dirinya untuk menekan Ryosuke.

"Maiha tidak akan kehilangan arah bila ia pulang sendiri,"

"Dan gadis itu juga tidak akan tersesat bila pulang sendiri!"

"Maiha lebih dewasa daripada gadis ini,"

"Mereka hanya terpaut 1 tahun! Dan apakah kehilangan gadis itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kehilangan Maiha?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku memiliki janji dan aku punya tanggung jawab,"

"Kau melupakan Maiha hanya karena janji dan tanggung jawab. Bukankah kau juga punya janji dan tanggung jawab pada Maiha?" cercaan demi cercaan Yuto lemparkan pada Ryosuke.

Yuto meninggikan volume-nya. "Jadi tidak apa bagimu bila Maiha ketakutan sendirian asal janji dan tanggung jawabmu pada gadis itu terpenuhi?"

"Se.. sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Risu kebingungan. Yuto dan Ryosuke adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat. Melihat mereka bertengkar secara tiba-tiba membuatnya cukup syok.

Namun Yuto dan Ryosuke tak memerdulikannya. Mereka sedang terlibat dalam perang mulut besar. Sementara Maiha hanya menunduk sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Bagaimana bila kujawab 'iya'?"

Yuto mendecih. "Kau memang benar-benar brengsek!"

"Lalu apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Hanya untuk mengantarkan pacarmu saja kau tidak mau? Kau benar-benar picik, Ryosuke!"

Ryosuke geram. Dia berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Yuto. Semua orang yang ada di kedai itu langsung menoleh.

"Tutup mulutmu, Yuto!" bentak Ryosuke.

Maiha sudah berada di puncaknya. Dia menggebrak meja. "CUKUP! CUKUP!"

Namun Ryosuke tidak memperdulikannya. Dia tetap bercekcok dengan Yuto. Dan saat itulah Maiha kehilangan kendali, dia melemparkan gelas ke lantai sambil memekik keras.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI!" Maiha mengambil jeda sambil menatap Yuto dan Ryosuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Matanya berlinang.

"KALAU INI HANYA SOAL BAGAIMANA AKU PULANG, DENGAN SENANG HATI AKU AKAN PULANG SENDIRI! KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN MENURUNKAN LEVELKU SEPERTI SEORANG HEWAN PENGERAT!" pekiknya lagi sambil keluar dari kedai. Yuto menatap Ryosuke sesaat lalu mengejar Maiha.

Ryosuke cukup kaget dengan perkataan Maiha. Dia juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Baru sekali ini dia melihat Maiha begitu kecewa. Dan Risu, dia tidak bodoh. Dia bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Maiha barusan. Bukanlah sebuah perumpamaan bila Maiha berkata "seorang hewan pengerat". Karena "seorang" adalah kata yang ditujukan untuk ORANG. Dan bila diikuti dengan kata "hewan", itu berarti dia sedang MENGOLOK. Dan Risu tahu apa ARTI NAMANYA yang memiliki unsur "pengerat". Karena itulah Risu tahu, Maiha menujukan umpatan itu padanya. Dan saat Ryosuke hendak mengejar Maiha, Risu menahan tangan Ryosuke.

.

.

Maiha berjalan dalam diam dengan Yuto yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sambil menuntun sepeda dengan lemas, Yuto berkata,

"Bila kau ingin menangis, menangislah!"

Maiha menggeleng. "Aku.. aku…" isakan kembali terdengar lagi dari bibir mungil Maiha.

"A.. Apa yang sebenarnya.. yang.. kau maksud… maksud dari perbuatanmu.. tadi?" tanya Maiha terbata.

Yuto mendesis. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantumu. Untuk mengetahui bagaimana kedudukanmu di mata Ryosuke. Dan bagaimana perasaannya padamu,"

"Ta… tapi, ini benar-benar terasa sakit, Yuto!" isaknya lagi.

"Kau masih ingat kata Yabu? Pilihanmu adalah 2. Yang pertama terus menggenggamkan tanganmu erat hingga sakit. Atau membiarkan lukamu terbuka. Aku membantumu membuat pilihan, Maiha! Antara menyimpan tanda tanya tentang perasaan Ryosuke, atau menanyakannya. Karena aku tahu, kau tidak akan bisa memilih antara kedua pilihan pahit itu!"

"Tapi kenyataannya begitu menyakitkan!"

"Memang begitu kan hukumnya? Setiap pilihan memiliki resiko. Sama seperti perumpamaannya, ketika kau menggenggam tanganmu yang terluka, kau malah aku merasakan sakit yang jauh lebih parah daripada membiarkannya terbuka. Lebih baik kau tahu sekarang daripada kau mengetahuinya nanti. Keduanya membuatmu sakit, namun bila begini, setidaknya kau bisa membalikkan telapak tanganmu,"

'Masalahnya, ini semua tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan!' batin Maiha.

"Kau adalah gadis yang paling keras kepala di dunia. Dan kau harus bangga akan itu," kata Yuto lirih sambil menatap setir sepedanya. "Jadi jangan menyerah meski sudah mengetahui kenyataannya."

.

.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Yama-niisan!" kata Risu ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di depan rumah Risu.

"Selama ini, aku menyukai Yama-niisan!" lanjutnya.

Ryosuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, kakinya sempat bergetar. "Yama-niisan adalah seorang yang dapat diandalkan dan sangat baik hati! Yama-niisan juga orang yang penyabar. Aku benar-benar menyukai Yama-niisan. Mungkin sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Yama-niisan." Risu menjelaskan.

Ryosuke diam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jawab. Sedingin apapun Ryosuke itu, tetap saja dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki otak. Tadi kekasihnya marah-marah dan sekarang dia ditodong dengan perasaan Risu. Antara menjaga perasaan Risu dan menjaga perasaan Maiha.

"Sudah lama aku tahu tentang hubungan Yama-niisan dengan Ishimura-san. Jujur, mendengarnya aku benar-benar kecewa. Aku kira, aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Yama-niisan. Namun kukira tidak. Tapi karena Yama-niisan sangat baik padaku, dan melakukan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuan Yama-niisan pada Ishimura-san. Aku rasa aku mulai melihat harapan. Maka dari itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan perasaanku pada Yama-niisan malam ini,"

Ryosuke mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dia perlahan meraih tangan Risu dan menggenggamnya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang tak begitu jelas.

Dan hal itu rupanya dilihat oleh dua orang. Keito dan Yuya. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari berlatih sepak bola. Tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Risu dan Ryosuke.

"Kami-sama, Ryosuke benar-benar sudah gila!" kata Keito.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yuya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah Maiha?"

"Dan menceritakan ini pada Maiha? Yang benar saja, kau!" Yuya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bukan! Kita membicarakannya kepada Maito-senpai saja!"

Yuya mengangguk-angguk dan segera mengikuti langkah Keito.

.

.

Maiha benar-benar dilanda sebuah kegalauan malam ini. Tanpa kata dia masuk rumah dengan tidak memperdulikan Yuto yang mengantarkannya, ibunya yang menyambutnya, Maito yang menyapanya, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya berjalan sempoyongan dengan mata sembab.

Setelah mengganti bajunya, dia segera bersembunyi di tempat yang paling ia favoritkan. Yaitu atap beranda rumah. Dia sering sekali nangkring disana untuk menenangkan diri. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu kebiasaannya itu. Bahkan Maito sekalipun. Maiha adalah tipe gadis yang pendiam. Banyak yang mengira bahwa dia akan mengurung diri di kamar dan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun meskipun masalah sedang menderanya. Namun bukan begitu, Maiha memang tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun karena memang dia sedang tidak berada di kamar.

Saat sedang memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling kompleks rumah dari kejauhan dia melihat Yuya dan Keito sedang berjalan terburu menuju rumahnya yang ada di ujung gang.

Dia tidak berniat untuk menyapa kedua sahabatnya, karena suaranya sudah tercekat karena tertalu lama menahan tangis.

Keito dan Yuya mengetuk pintu rumah. Setelah itu terdengar suara Maito menyambut.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah Maiha ada?" tanya Keito.

"Ada. Tapi kelihatannya dia sedang tidak enak badan. Memang ada apa? Kalau memang penting biar aku bangunkan!" kata Maito.

"Tidak perlu, Senpai! Ini memang penting dan menyangkut tentang Mai-chan. Namun kami mau menceritakannya pada Maito-senpai saja!" kata Yuya.

"Memang ada apa?"

Yuya dan Keito terdengar melangkah keluar diikuti dengan Maito. Mereka bertiga berada di halaman depan rumah. Maiha memerhatikan mereka bertiga dengan seksama. Hal penting apa yang menyangkut tentangnya? Apakah ini soal dia yang marah-marah tadi?

"Umm… Bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya?" Keito terliha bingung sambil memainkan jari tangannya.

"Kau sajalah yang cerita, Yuya!" kata Keito.

Yuya mendengus. "Be… begini, Senpai. Ta.. tadi, saat kami berdua pulang latihan, kami melewati rumah Risu. Dan melihat Risu bersama Ryosuke,"

"Lalu?"

"Dan kami mendengar kalau Risu mengatakan bahwa dia suka kepada Ryosuke." Yuya berkata.

Maiha seakan disambar petir saat itu juga. Namun bukannya terlihat gosong, wajahnya menjadi langsung pucat. 'A… apa?'

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" wajah khawatir menguar dari wajah Maito. Dia juga seakan disambar petir, namun dia juga tidak gosong dan dia juga tidak pucat. Dia hanya tidak menyangka kalau hal seperti ini bisa terjadi di hubungan adiknya yang kelihatannya sempurna.

"Yang mengagetkan adalah Ryosuke tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Risu!" lanjut Keito.

Tubuh Maiha langsung terasa pias. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan semakin gelap. Setelah itu dia telah kehilangan kesadaran.

Namun Maito, Keito dan Yuya masih belum menyadarinya. Hingga suara berdebum muncul dari belakang mereka.

Ketiganya langsung berbalik. Dan kaget ketika melihat Maiha pingsang dengan kepala berdarah.

"Maiha!"

.

.

3 hari sudah berlalu, Maiha masih berbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan perasaan hancur. Awalnya dia menyalahkan dirinya kenapa dia harus pingsan dan jatuh. Namun sekarang, dia malah marah karena dia jatuh dari ketinggian 3 meter dan masih hidup. Setidaknya dia berharap kalau tidak mati, dia bisa hilang ingatan dan melupakan tentang Ryosuke dan PACAR BARUNYA.

Sekarang Maiha malah menambah 2 kali sakitnya. Batinnya sakit ketika mendapati Ryosuke mengkhianatinya, dan kini tubuhnya malah tambah sakit lagi karena beberapa luka memar di tubuhnya. Tulang tangannya retak, kepalanya nyaris gegar otak, dan kakinya membiru.

"Sebenarnya apa sih gunanya aku hidup?" gerutunya.

Ibunya, Yuki Ishimura, menoleh. "Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyanya.

Maiha menggeleng.

Yuki-san mendekat sambil membawa sepiring nasi dengan beberapa lauk. "Ayo, Maiha! Makan dulu!" kata Yuki-san.

"Tidak mau."

"Lho? Kenapa? Nanti Maiha tidak sembuh-sembuh kalau terus begini! Maiha jadi nggak bisa masuk sekolah dan bertemu teman-teman!" kata Yuki-san menasehati.

"Biarin, aku nggak mau masuk ke sekolah. Masa bodoh, deh!"

"Lho, Maiha kok begitu, sih? Mana boleh sakit lama-lama? Maiha harus makan dulu!"

Maiha hendak menolak, namun tiba-tiba terhenti karena terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Mai-chan!" pekik Momoko sambil menghambur ke pelukan Maiha.

"Mai-chan tidak apa-apa?" timpal Risako sambil memegang perban yang ada di kepala Maiha.

Maiha mendengus. "Menurutmu, bagaimana keadaan orang yang terjun bebas secara terlentang dari ketinggian 3 meter?"

Risako mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu mengikuti Momoko memeluk Maiha.

"Ditambah lagi Maiha sedang patah hati!" celetuk Chinen.

Kalimat itu langsung merubah ekspresi Maiha yang semula ceria menjadi kembali murung.

"Chiikun!" bentak Miyabi.

Chinen terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Oh, iya. Mai-chan! Kami kesini sambil membawa kue untukmu!" kata Ryutaro sambil menyerahkan kue pada Yuki-san.

"Terimakasih, teman-teman!" kata Maiha dengan senyum setengah dipaksa.

"Wah, teman-teman Maiha memang sangat baik! Sudah mau menjenguk Maiha! Dulu saat Maito masih SMP, dia pernah masuk rumah sakit selama setengah bulan. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menjenguknya!" kata Yuki-san. Disambut dengan tertawaan riuh dari seisi ruangan, minus Maito.

"Ibu! Jangan buka aib Niisan!" kata Maiha.

"Hei! Itu karena memang tidak ada yang tahu aku sakit. Waktu itu kan liburan musim panas!" kata Maito membela diri. Semua orang langsung mencibir.

"Oh, iya. Ryosuke-kun kemana? Kok tidak ada?" tanya Yuki-san.

"Ibu!" kini giliran Maito yang membentak ibunya.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, ekspresi Maiha kembali berubah. Namun Maiha masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menukas,

"Dia kan masih asyik dengan pacar barunya. Mana bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menjengukku. Lagipula, siapa sih aku? Tidak penting baginya!"

Seluruh ruangan terdiam. Maiha bukan hanya sekedar sedih, kini dia menjadi marah dan kecewa. Dia mulai berpikir, Ryosuke memang benar-benar sialan. Maiha sudah memberikan seluruh jiwa raganya pada Ryosuke. Namun dia dengan piciknya menduakan Maiha.

"Maiha…" gumam Momoko.

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka. Dan tebak siapa? Itu adalah Ryosuke, membawa buket bunga. Dengan gaya _cool _dia memasuki ruangan.

"Ah, itu dia Ryosuke-kun," kata Yuki-san sumringah.

Ryosuke tersenyum. "Maaf terlambat," katanya sambil menyerahkan buket bunga yang ia bawa pada Yuki-san.

"Wah, bunganya masih segar. Kalau begitu, permisi dulu Kaasan mau mengambil air dan pot di lantai bawah!" kata Yuki-san sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah itu, ruangan menjadi tenang. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Semuanya dalam kecanggungan masing-masing. Bahkan Yuto yang duduk di pojok ruangan pun tidak mau menghidupkan suasana seperti biasanya. Ryosuke mendengus dan mendekati Maiha yang membuang mukanya menatap jendela.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ryosuke.

Maiha mendecih. "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Ha?"

"Bukankah kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik, huh?" Maiha meninggikan volume-nya dan menatap tajam Ryosuke. Tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa benci.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai memerhatikanku? Bukankah yang ada di otakmu hanyalah gadis manja itu? Mungkin ini perintah gadis itu untuk menjengukku dan memberiku bunga. Apakah kau menginginkan kematianku sebegitu besarnya?" cerca Maiha.

Ryosuke membelalak. Jadi ini semua karena Risu?

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu?"

Maiha tersenyum mengejek. "Jangan kira aku bodoh. Kau dan gadis sialan itu pacaran kan?"

"Maiha!" tanpa sadar Ryosuke membentak Maiha.

Maiha terkekeh. Namun air mata melinangi matanya. "Kalian berdua.. benar-benar… sangat jahat!"

"Jangan pernah menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa tahu kebenarannya!" Ryosuke kembali membentak Maiha.

Dan air mata itu tak terbendung. Dia menangis. Maito hendak melerai, namun Yuto melarangnya.

"Biarkan mereka selesaikan sendiri," gumamnya. Maito menatap Yuto yang sedang memainkan jarinya. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memilih untuk duduk dan diam.

"Selama ini, kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau bersama gadis sialan itu. Hiks… Bagaimana perasaanku saat kau membelanya didepanku dan Yuto." Maiha menarik napas dalam.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lelah seperti ini. Menjadi yang dikucilkan, menjadi seseorang yang tak diperdulikan dan tidak terlihat di matamu," kata Maiha. "Kau tahu, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak perduli apakah kau dan aku akan mati atau apapun. Aku benar-benar tidak perduli."

Maiha mulai mengisak. "Bahkan dengan berbicara seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti orang yang sangat bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!"

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa menatap Maiha yang menunduk. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi yang harus mereka lakukan memang hanya dengan berdiam. Maiha dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil, bila dia selalu dibantu, dia akan mulai menjadi gadis yang manja. Dan hal itulah yang tidak diinginkan Yuto dan yang lainnya.

"_Minna_, terimakasih sudah mau menjengukku," kata Maiha lirih. "Tapi saat ini aku ingin sendiri," kata Maiha.

Momoko mengangguk dan menatap teman-temannya, mengisyaratkan untuk keluar. Satu-persatu dari mereka keluar. Hanya tinggal Ryosuke dan Momoko. Ryosuke menatap Maiha dengan tatapan sedikit marah.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berpikir seperti itu!" Ryosuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Momoko menatap Maiha cemas, namun dia mengerti, Maiha ingin sendiri. Dia memeluk Maiha lalu ikut keluar.

"ARGHT!" pekik Maiha keras sambil melemparkan gelas yang ada di meja. Gelas itu pecah menabrak dinding.

Maiha perlahan beringsut turun dan memungut pecahan gelas yang tadi ia lempar. Dan saat itulah dia melihat jendela, menatap Ryosuke dan Risu sedang berdiri berhadapan. Ryosuke masih terlihat marah. Maiha terperanjat ketika melihat Risu memegang tangan Ryosuke. Maiha menggeram, dia melempar tiang penyangga kantung darah yang baru dokter pasang kemarin.

Risu dan Ryosuke menatap ke sumber suara pecah. Dan kemarahan Maiha benar-benar sampai batasnya ketika melihat wajah Risu yang seperti orang tidak mempunyai dosa.

Maiha berlari keluar. Menerjang teman-temannya yang masih berdiri di luar ruangan. Dia bahkan menerjang ibunya yang sedang membawa pot.

Maiha berlari kencang sambil melepas selang darahnya yang masih menempel di tangannya. Dia segera menuruni tangga.

'Ini semua benar-benar tidak dapat diterima!' pekik Maiha dalam hati.

Ketika sampai di luar rumah sakit. Maiha segera menghampiri Risu dan Ryosuke, dan mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi Ryosuke.

"Kalian berdua! Benar-benar sialan!" pekiknya keras. Dia benar-benar marah. Tembok besar bernama "ketenangan" sudah runtuh bagi Maiha. Dia sudah tidak dapat berdamai dengan masalahnya.

Risu memegang tangan Maiha. "Ishimura-san, jangan begitu!"

Maiha melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar. "Memang kenapa? Apakah menyakiti pacarmu begitu menyakitkan bagimu?" sentaknya.

Risu hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja? Aku toh tidak akan memakanmu meskipun kau telah berpacaran dengan Ryosuke!" sentaknya lagi.

"Tapi… tapi tidak begitu, Ishimura-san!" sangkal Risu.

Ryosuke segera melerai Maiha. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Maiha?"

Maiha menatap tajam Ryosuke. "Pernahkah kau perlakukan aku sehangat perlakuanmu kepadanya? Pernahkah kau menyemangatiku selama ini? Pernahkah kau mengajakku makan ke kantin sambil menggandeng tanganku? Pernahkan kau memilihkan CD untukku? Pernahkah kau membelaku? Hah? Pernahkah sekalipun saat kita berpacaran kau membelaku? Lalu kenapa, KENAPA KAU MEMBELANYA?" Maiha meneteskan air matanya secara paksa karena mungkin sudah habis terkuras.

"Dia lebih muda darimu, Maiha! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti itu? Dia adalah murid lesku!" kata Ryosuke meyakinkan.

Namun bagi Maiha, tidak akan lagi yang namanya percaya. Semua kepercayaannya pias oleh sebuah pengkhianatan.

"Dia hanya SATU TAHUN lebih muda dariku! Dan apakah seorang guru les mengajak makan muridnya sendiri, bahkan rela meninggalkan pacarnya sendiri demi mengantar pulang muridnya?" Maiha mengelak.

Ryosuke menarik napas panjang. "Itu adalah tanggung jawab yang penting, Maiha!"

Maiha terkekeh sambil kembali meneteskan air mata. "Jadi, aku tidak penting bagimu?"

Ryosuke tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Dia sudah mati kutu. Mau bagaimanapun, Maiha pasti punya alasan untuk memojokkannya. Namun Risu, dengan berani dia menyela Maiha.

"Ishimura-san, aku dan Yama-niisan itu~"

Belum selesai Risu berbicara, Maiha ganti mendaratkan tamparan ke pipi putih Risu. Membuat Risu terbelalak sambil merasakan rasa panas dan ngilu di pipinya.

"MAIHA!" otak Ryosuke berkata kalau Maiha sudah kelewat batas, dan tanpa sadar, dia membentak Maiha keras.

Maiha menatap Ryosuke dengan tatapan kaget. Rosuke benar-benar membentaknya kali ini. Kalian tahu, bahkan Maito dan Yuki-san saja belum pernah membentak Maiha. Dan kini Ryosuke membentaknya. Hal itu sungguh tidak bisa diterima oleh Maiha.

Dengan intensitas air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. Maiha menggumam lirih, menatap Ryosuke dengan dalam, seakan dia mencari sebuah perasaan malaikat di dalam tubuh iblis.

"**Aku ini…**" gumamnya. "**Kekasihmu, kan?**"

Ryosuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia sadar kalau hal yang baru ia lakukan adalah hal yang sangat fatal. Dia tidak bisa mengelak. Dia memang sudah bersalah.

"Kau.."

"Kalian…"

"Sangat…"

"Jahat!"

**.**

**.**

**TSUZUKU**

**.**

**.**

Karena ceritanya kepanjangan, jadi aku bagi ceritanya jadi 2 chapter. Baca chapter berikutnya, ya! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Aku kira ini fic jadinya bakalan dikit, cuma puluhan lembar kertas legal aja. Tapi ternyata bisa jadi 11 ribu kata! 40 halaman kertas legal! Hah! Aku kaget bener waktu cerita ini selesai aku ketik. Yuto aja sampe nina bobo'in aku gara-gara aku syok sampe ga bisa tidur #digeplak YutoFC.

Dan akhirnya, aku harus membaginya menjadi Misunderstand Part 1 dan Misunderstand Part 2. Hahaha…

**Story disclaimer** original dari Uzumaki Namida-chan a.k.a Risu Nakajima.

**Chara disclaimer** Ryosuke Yamada is belongs to God, his parent and his lover.

Maiha Ishimura is the same too.

Risu? Maybe she just a stupid chara I've added in this story.

Hey! Say! JUMP is owned by Mr. Johny Kitagawa. But the members is belong to the God, their parents and their lover. But except Yuto Nakajima. He was MINE! Hahaha…

**Warning! **This story maybe cause a damage in your brain system or if you have an incurred desease, it will progress fast and getting worst. This story maybe had the lowest vocabulary and maybe it'll hard to understand. But it's my style. I'm just an 14 years old girl who never make a sin in my entire world. This story maybe a little bit fluffy and maybe make you want to scream, "Arght!" in each paragraph you have read. But, just enjoy it!

**.**

**.**

**Misunderstand**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**By**

**Uzumaki Namida-chan**

**a.k.a**

**Risu Nakajima**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**=D**

**.**

"**Aku ini…**" gumamnya. "**Kekasihmu, kan?**"

Ryosuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia sadar kalau hal yang baru ia lakukan adalah hal yang sangat fatal. Dia tidak bisa mengelak. Dia memang sudah bersalah.

"Kau.."

"Kalian…"

"Sangat…"

"Jahat!"

Setelah mengatakannya dengan terbata, Maiha berbalik. Dan menatap teman-teman, ibu dan kakaknya sedang menatapnya. Begitupula beberapa orang yang ada rumah sakit dan di sekitar parkiran.

Mereka seakan mengadili Maiha meskipun menatapnya dengan mimik muka kaget dan kasihan.

Maiha mengerang keras lalu segera berlari menuju hutan pinus yang ada disamping rumah sakit.

Maito dan yang lainnya hendak mengejar, namun Yuto menahan mereka. "Biar aku saja yang mengejarnya."

Yang lain hanya menatap Yuto dengan tatapan ragu. Namun Maito meyakinkan mereka. Mereka mengangguk dan Yuto segera berlari setelah sebelumnya Ryosuke yang mengejar Maiha duluan.

Dia berlari kencang menuju hutan pinus yang lebat itu. Mencari-cari sosok Maiha dan Ryosuke yang tidak ada. Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit mencari, akhirnya Yuto menemukan Maiha yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dibawah sebuah pohon pinus besar yang menjadi pusat hutan.

"Apakah yang kau lakukan tadi hanyalah mencari perhatian?" tanya Yuto. Dia tetap berdiri 7 langkah dari Maiha.

"A.. aku…"

Yuto mendengus. "Kapan sih kau bisa bersikap seperti orang dewasa yang selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin? Kenapa kau selalu berbuat hal yang merepotkan orang lain?"

Maiha menatap Yuto yang bertampang sebal. "Aku tidak membuat orang lain repot!"

"Hei, mencarimu itu adalah hal yang merepotkan!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencariku!"

"Dan apakah aku akan membiarkan ibumu untuk mencarimu ditengah hutan seperti ini? Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau semua orang akan khawatir dengan tingkahmu?" kata Yuto.

"Tidakkah kau tahu kalau perasaanku ini benar-benar hancur? Hah? Melihat orang yang kucintai malah bersama orang lain. Itu sangat menyakitkan!" pekik Maiha.

Yuto meninggikan volume-nya. "Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau perasaanku benar-benar hancur ketika melihatmu bersama Ryosuke? Itu sangat menyakitkan Maiha! Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi biasa karena aku tidak mau orang-orang disekitarku khawatir!"

Yuto tak percaya akan mengatakannya sepanjang dan sejelas itu. Begitupula Maiha, dia tidak menyangka kalau Yuto akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Jangan bentak aku, aku sudah tidak mau lagi dibentak!"

"Aku membentakmu karena kau belum juga mengerti, Maiha!" suara Yuto semakin tinggi.

"Tujuan Ryosuke mendiamkanmu adalah untuk membuatmu orang yang mandiri dan tidak lagi merepotkan. Tapi kau masih belum juga mengerti!" bentaknya. "Di duniamu bukan hanya ada Ryosuke! Masih ada teman-teman dan keluargamu yang menyayangimu. Ryosuke hanya ingin kau lebih dekat dan lebih memusatkan perhatian pada mereka! Bukan berarti Ryosuke membencimu! Tapi kau belum juga mengerti!" lanjut Yuto.

Maiha semakin memperkeras teriakannya. "Jangan sebut nama orang picik itu. Aku sudah membencinya!"

Yuto ganti meneriaki Maiha. "Jangan bohong, Maiha! Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Ryosuke! Kalau kau terus berbohong, kaulah yang menjadi orang yang picik!"

Maiha benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuto. Yuto adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu membelanya sejak dulu. Dan kini, melihat Yuto begitu menyalahkannya, dia merasa sakit. Dia merasa sakit karena disakiti sahabat, mantan pacarnya sekaligus orang yang mencintainya itu.

"Mengertilah Maiha. Cobalah untuk menjadi manusia yang bisa berbaur dengan semua orang. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatmu bahagia, bukan hanya Ryosuke. Jangan melupakan orang-orang yang selalu ada denganmu sejak dulu. Orang-orang yang mau merawatmu, orang-orang yang mau menyayangimu. Kehilangan Ryosuke memang menyakitkan. Tapi ketika kau mendramatisir keadaan, kau juga akan kehilangan orang-orang lain yang mencintaimu!"

Maiha tertegun. Dia baru sadar kalau dia mulai buta. Dia melupakan beberapa orang yang selalu ada disampingnya ketika susah maupun senang.

"Kau adalah orang yang beruntung Maiha. Cobalah untuk berusaha merubah keadaan daripada menyalahkan keadaan!" tambah Yuto.

Maiha menunduk. Menyesali betapa jahatnya ia selama ini. Dia tidak menyadari, ketika ia sedih ada teman-teman kelasnya yang selalu menyemangatinya. Ketika ia sakit, ia masih punya ibu yang merawatnya. Dan ketika dia membutuhkan sesuatu, ada Maito yang selalu membantunya. Hal itu terlupakan karena Maiha begitu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ryosuke. Dan mungkin hal itu akan tetap terlupakan kalau bukan karena Yuto yang membentaknya.

"Pulanglah. Jangan membuat semua orang repot dengan kelakuanmu!"

Yuto melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Meninggalkan Maiha yang tengah dilanda kegalauan karena tingkahnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun deras. Membasahi tubuh Maiha. Air hujan juga membasahi perban yang ada di kepalanya hingga darahnya ikut larut bersama air. Ia benar-benar merasa perih ketika air itu menyentuh lukanya, juga dengan darah yang mengaliri matanya bersama air mata. Ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk beranjak. Namun dia teringat pada ibunya. Yuki-san pasti sangat khawatir akan keadaannya. Kalau dia pingsan disini, ibunya pasi bisa nekat menembus hujan selebat ini. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Maiha berdiri dan berlari kecil kembali menuju rumah sakit.

Dari kejauhan tampak Yuki-san sedang berdiri di halaman depan sambil membawa payung. Wajahnya begitu cemas. Semua ibu pasti akan merasa cemas ketika anaknya yang sedang sakit tiba-tiba kabur ditengah hujan seperti ini.

Yuki-san menyadari sosok Maiha sedang berlari terseok-seok ke arahnya. Dengan segera dia berlari menuju Maiha dan memeluknya erat.

"Maiha, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuki-san khawatir.

Maiha menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada ibunya. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena tidak menyadari kalau ibunya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah membuatnya sakit. Memang ia masih menangisi kekecewaannya pada Ryosuke, namun kini, hal yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Maiha adalah sikap acuhnya selama ini pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hujannya tambah deras, Nak. Ayo masuk ke kamarmu lagi!" ajak Yuki-san.

Maiha menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku ingin dirawat di rumah. Aku ingin dirawat oleh Ibu!" kata Maiha.

Yuki-san mengernyit.

"Aku sayang sekali sama Ibu! Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu membuat Ibu menangis karena sikapku. Maaf kalau aku selalu merepotkan Ibu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi jujur, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat begitu. Aku benar-benar mencintai Ibu!" seru Maiha.

Yuki-san meneteskan air matanya mendengar Maiha berkata demikian.

"Tidak usah minta maaf pun, Ibu juga sudah memaafkanmu, Maiha! Karena Ibu sangat sayang pada Maiha!" Yuki-san mempererat pelukannya pada Maiha.

Maito tersenyum dan mendekat menuju mereka berdua. Dan ikut memeluk mereka berdua.

"Kakak! Aku sayang Kakak!" pekik Maiha.

Maito tersenyum dan mengusap rambut adiknya yang basah. Mereka bertiga berhujan-hujanan sambil berpelukan. Meluruhkan semua rasa menyesal di tubuh ketiganya dengan air hujan.

.

.

"Yuto!" kata Ryosuke sambil menahan Yuto sesaat setelah ia beranjak meninggalkan Maiha.

"Ryosuke?" Yuto mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Bo… bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Yuto mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kalau kau masih menyukai Maiha. Bukankah seharusnya kamu memeluknya dan memberinya semangat? Tapi kenapa kau malah membentak-bentak Maiha disaat Maiha sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Ryosuke menatap Yuto dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Yuto tersenyum. "Itu semua bukanlah hal yang tepat. Mau seperti apapun aku bersikap di depan Maiha, tetap saja yang diinginkan Maiha adalah kau," paparnya. "Maiha adalah orang yang paling manja dan yang paling tidak bisa menghargai orang di dunia ini. Bila aku tidak benar-benar menamparkan kata-kataku padanya, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti. Aku rasa selama ini dia terlalu berlebihan. Dia bertingkah seakan dunia akan berakhir ketika dia tidak mendapatkan perhatian darimu."

Ryosuke mengangguk.

"Tapi kurasa, Maiha tidak akan bisa berubah semudah itu. Esok hari pasti ia akan kembali menangisi perbuatanmu," kata Yuto.

"Kenyataannya tidak seperti yang Maiha pikirkan selama ini," elaknya.

"Berarti itu tugasmu untuk meyakinkannya."

Ryosuke kembali mengangguk. Tiba-tiba gemuruh air turun menjatuhi bumi. Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju belakang rumah sakit.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu!" kata Yuto sambil berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda.

"Nee!" tahan Ryosuke.

Yuto berbalik.

"Jadi, kau mengatakan semua hal itu pada Maiha karena kau tidak mau Maiha semakin memperparah sakitnya?" tanya Ryosuke.

Yuto mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin saja. Tapi pada dasarnya, aku tidak ingin semakin memperparah sakitku. Jaa!" Yuto segera berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ryosuke hanya bisa bengong menatap punggung Yuto.

"Maiha benar-benar beruntung mempunyai orang yang sangat mencintainya seperti Yuto," gumamnya. "Dan aku beruntung bisa mempunyai gadis seperti Maiha."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Maiha pergi…"

.

.

Maiha perlahan membuka matanya. Dan dia langsung berjingkat ketika melihat wajah yang ada di depannya. Apakah itu Ryosuke? Bukan. Sudah 5 hari Maiha tidak sekolah. 3 hari ia habiskan di rumah sakit dan sisanya ia habiskan di rumah. Keadaannya memang semakin parah setelah hujan-hujanan kemarin lusa. Namun perasaannya sedikit lega.

Kembali ke topik! Orang itu adalah sepupunya yang tersayang, Yaotome Hikaru. Dengan wajah super anehnya dia menyambut pagi Maiha.

"Ohayo, Maiha!" sapanya.

"Ohayo mo, Niisan!" balas Maiha. "Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah ada disini?" tanya Maiha.

"Apakah tidak boleh? Aku kan Niisan-mu. Jadi aku punya kewajiban untuk menjenguk dan menjagamu, Maiha!"

Maiha mengangguk salut. "Aku tahu. Tapi ini kan masih jam 6."

"Hahaha… aku tadi sangat bersemangat. Jadi sehabis aku mengantar beberapa stok roti bersama Maito, aku langsung ngikut kesini." Hikaru cengengesan. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Hikaru.

Maiha mendengus dan menatap kursi roda yang ada di samping kasurnya. "Entahlah, membaik atau memburuk aku tidak tahu,"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Tapi jangan nangis lho, ya?" kata Hikaru hati-hati.

Maiha terkekeh. Ini sudah pasti tentang Ryosuke.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai Ryosuke?"

Maiha mengendikkan bahunya. "Umm… Bagaimana, ya? Aku ini sedang dalam keadaan _offline_, jadi belum tahu apakah perasaanku masih sama atau berbeda." jelasnya.

Hikaru merengut. "Kau kiri dirimu itu facebook apa?"

Maiha bukannya meminta maaf, dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah, sudah berapa hari aku tidak membuka facebook-ku? Pasti sudah banyak sekali orang yang meng-add aku. Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

Hikaru dengan geram melemparkan bola baseball yang ada di kasur Maiha ke kepala Maiha yang masih berperban.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Niisan mau membunuhku? Kepalaku ini masih sakit, tahu!" kata Maiha sambil mengelus-elus kepala.

"Aku bertanya serius, Bodoh!"

"Aku jawabnya juga serius, Sepupu Bodoh!" kata Maiha meledek.

Hikaru hendak melempar bola basket yang ada di lantai kamar Maiha kepada Maiha, namun dia mengurungkannya karena dia bisa diseret ke kantor polisi karena perbuatannya.

Maiha kembali terkekeh. "Hahaha… Niisan ini, jangan suka marah-marah dong! Aku benar-benar serius! Aku belum tahu apakah sebenarnya aku ini benci atau cinta pada Ryosuke."

Hikaru hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kau mau kuajari tentang terapi penenangan pikiran?" tawar Hikaru.

Maiha berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Pertama-tama tarik napas yang dalam sekali," katanya memberikan instruksi.

"Ha? Nanti paru-paruku bisa meledak kalau kebanyakan udara!"

Hikaru menepuk jidat Maiha. "Diam!" Maiha mengangguk. Lalu dia mengikuti instruksi Hikaru dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam,"

Maiha menarik napasnya dalam. "Setelah itu~" tring.. tring.. tring…

Ponsel Hikaru berdering. Dengan gampangnya dia membuka e-mail yang baru ia terima dan membalasnya, melupakan Maiha yang masih menahan napasnya.

Namun Hikaru masih belum menyadarinya. Dan akhirnya Maiha menggeplak kepala Hikaru hingga Hikaru jatuh terkapar di lantai tatami kamarnya.

"Maiha! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Hikaru.

"Kau pikir aku ini alien yang nggak butuh udara apa? Bisa-bisanya Niisan nyuruh aku narik napas terus ditinggal main e-mail kaya tadi?" protes Maiha.

"Aku kan nggak tahu!"

Maiha melemparkan bonekanya ke Hikaru. "Jangan pura-pura!"

Mereka berdua sudah bercek-cok sendiri di kamar. Hingga Yuki-san datang tergopoh sambil membawa penggorengan.

"Ibu?"

"Tante?"

"Ada apa ini kok ribut-ribut?" tanya Yuki-san.

"Ini nih, Bu! Niisan masa mau bunuh aku! Aku disuruh tarik napas terus disuruh nahan! Mana pake ditinggal main hape lagi!" kata Maiha mengadu.

"Nggak, Tante! Maihanya aja yang emang lemot. Udah tahu aku lagi main hape, dia malah dengan santainya nggak ngelepasin napasnya!" Hikaru menyangkal.

"Tadi aku nggak matuhin Niisan, kepalaku digetok. Sekarang matuhin, malah di lemot-lemotin! Niisan ini tukang ngeles!"

"Haduh, kalian berdua ini benar-benar merepotkan! Sudah-sudah!" Yuki-san melerai sambil menepuk jidatnya pusing.

Hikaru dan Maiha saling melempar pandangan tajam.

"Sekarang, Maiha mandi dulu. Hikaru-kun juga makan dulu. Terus kita ke rumah sakit buat check up keadaan Maiha!" perintah Yuki-san.

"Ha? Ke rumah sakit lagi? Ah… Kenapa harus mandi, sih?" protes Maiha.

"Ha? Dengan bau seperti itu kamu mau ke rumah sakit?" ledek Hikaru.

Maiha mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Hikaru-niisan! KELUAR!" teriak Maiha. Diikuti dengan Hikaru yang berlari keluar beserta Yuki-san.

Maiha mengatur napasnya yang naik turun. Lalu dia mengembus-embus baunya. Lalu bergidik.

"Ya ampun bauku…"

.

.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Maiha segera keluar dari kamar dengan kursi rodanya.

Baru saja dia selesai bersusah payah mengendalikan kursi rodanya agar tidak jatuh menggelinding di tangga bersama tubuhnya—seperti saat dia jatuh dari genteng tempo hari—suara bariton ala Maito menggelegar,

"Maiha, ada tamu!"

Maiha mendengus. Lalu menarik napas dalam.

"Hikaru-niisan! Aku mau turun! Gendong!" pekiknya.

Hikaru segera datang dengan muka sebal. "Apa maumu?"

"Ya ampun, Niisan. Aku ini sedang sakit dan tidak bisa berjalan. Kasihanilah aku!" kata Maiha dengan nada memelas.

"Iya deh, iya!" kata Hikaru akhirnya.

Dia berlutut membelakangi Maiha dan menyuruh Maiha untuk naik ke punggungnya. "Kok gendongnya gitu, sih? Kan bagusan kalau digendong gaya bridal gitu. Jadi romantis!" kata Maiha menggoda Hikaru.

"Please, deh, Maiha. Gendong kamu dengan gaya seperti ini aja mungkin bisa bikin aku panuan, apalagi aku gendong kamu pake gaya bridal!" kata Hikaru.

Maiha kembali ngegeplak kepala Hikaru.

"Cewek sialan…" umpat Hikaru pelan. Dia mengambil kursi roda Maiha dan membawanya. "Pegangan yang kuat, kalau jatuh aku nggak tanggung jawab!"

"Iya, iya!" kata Maiha sambil menguyek-uyek rambut Hikaru.

"Maiha, tanganmu tidak bisa diam, ya?"

Maiha tidak menjawabnya, dia malah terkekeh-kekeh. Mengganggu Hikaru adalah hal yang sangat langka dan sangat menyenangkan.

Namun tawanya berhenti saat melihat Ryosuke dan Risu sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Hikaru segera menurunkan kursi roda Maiha dan menaruh Maiha di kursi roda.

Maiha, dengan ekspresi bodoh dan setengah tidak mengerti, mendekatkan kursi rodanya ke Risu dan Ryosuke yang sedang duduk berhadapan di sofa putih milik keluarganya.

"A.. ada apa, ya?" tanya Maiha.

"Ishimura-san, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kami jelaskan padamu. Tapi kami belum menemukan saat yang tepat," kata Risu.

"Kami memutuskan untuk membicarakannya sekarang setelah kau mulai merasa baikan," timpal Ryosuke.

'Eh? Jelaskan apa? Kalau mereka sudah jadian?'

"Sebenarnya, yang Maiha katakan tentang aku dan Yama-niisan adalah sebuah kesalahan!" kata Risu.

"Eh?" tanya Maiha tak mengerti.

"Jadi begini…"

_Malam itu…_

"_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Yama-niisan!" kata Risu ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di depan rumah Risu._

"_Selama ini, aku menyukai Yama-niisan!" lanjutnya._

_Ryosuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, kakinya sempat bergetar. "Yama-niisan adalah seorang yang dapat diandalkan dan sangat baik hati! Yama-niisan juga orang yang penyabar. Aku benar-benar menyukai Yama-niisan. Mungkin sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Yama-niisan." Risu menjelaskan._

_Ryosuke diam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jawab. Sedingin apapun Ryosuke itu, tetap saja dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki otak. Tadi kekasihnya marah-marah dan sekarang dia ditodong dengan perasaan Risu._

"_Sudah lama aku tahu tentang hubungan Yama-niisan dengan Ishimura-san. Jujur, mendengarnya aku benar-benar kecewa. Aku kira, aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Yama-niisan. Namun kukira tidak. Tapi karena Yama-niisan sangat baik padaku, dan melakukan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuan Yama-niisan pada Ishimura-san. Aku rasa aku mulai melihat harapan. Maka dari itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan perasaanku pada Yama-niisan malam ini,"_

_Ryosuke mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dia perlahan meraih tangan Risu dan menggenggamnya. _

Hal yang diceritakan Ryosuke dan Risu benar-benar sama seperti yang diceritakan oleh Yuya dan Keito.

"_Terimakasih karena sudah menyukaiku, Risu. Namun bagiku, hanya ada Maiha seorang. Meskipun sikapku terkesan dingin padanya, namun aku benar-benar mencintainya. Gomen, na!" kata Ryosuke._

_Risu yang seharusnya kecewa, malah tertawa. "Haha… Itulah yang aku harapkan, Niisan!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku hanya menyukai Niisan saja. Aku tidak mempunyai maksud untuk merebut Niisan dari Ishimura-san. Aku hanya mengatakannya saja, aku tidak ingin Niisan menjadi pacarku kok. Yang ingin aku lakukan malah menyatukan kalian berdua! Ishimura-san adalah gadis yang baik dan tegar, dengan sikap Niisan yang begitu dingin, sungguh tidak adil bagi Ishimura-san. Seharusnya, bila kalian saling mencintai, kalian harus saling perhatian!"_

_Ryosuke membelalak. "Benarkah kau berpikiran begitu?"_

"_Aku ini hanya sebatas murid kursusmu saja, Niisan. Dan kalaupun lebih, aku ingin menjadi adik Niisan saja."_

_Ryosuke dan Risu tertawa bersama. "Ayo besok kita ke rumah Ishimura-san untuk memperjelas semua ini!"_

Maiha tertegun mendengar lanjutan cerita yang tidak sempat Yuya, Keito, Maito dan dirinya sendiri tahu. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini salah. Risu dan Ryosuke murni tidak memiliki hubungan apapun kecuali seorang adik dan kakak.

"Saat kami ke rumahmu, Paman berkata kalau kau masuk rumah sakit karena jatuh dari genteng. Jadi kami belum bisa menjelaskannya padamu," kata Ryosuke.

"Lalu aku mengusulkan untuk menjenguk Ishimura-san di rumah sakit dan menjelaskan semuanya, makanya aku ikut bersamanya," kata Risu. "Aku juga mengusulkan untuk membawa bunga agar bisa meluluhkan hati Ishimura-san."

Maiha kembali tertegun. Masih ingat? Maiha mengira kalau Ryosuke membawa bunga karena Ryosuke berharap kalau Maiha akan segera mati. Dan hasilnya : KESALAH-PAHAMAN.

"Maiha, bukan diantara kami berdua tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kalau ini semua karena sikapku yang baik pada Risu, itu semua karena sebentar lagi dia akan menghadipi sebuah kompetisi, aku harus memberinya semangat. Dan mungkin aku memang berlebihan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Risu."

"Kumohon, Ishimura-san, percayalah pada Yama-niisan. Dia benar-benar menyayangi Ishimura-san!"

Maiha hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Go.. gomen, na, Risu-chan, Ryosuke-kun. Aku harus ke rumah sakit dulu," kata Maiha.

Dia segera memutar kursi rodanya dan menjalankannya menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Risu dan Ryosuke yang masih belum menemukan jawaban.

.

.

'Ting-tong!' bel rumah berbunyi ketika Maiha baru menyalakan tv. Berarti sudah genap satu minggu dia tidak masuk sekolah. Sejak senin hingga hari minggu. Hari libur memang sangat menyenangkan. Namun tidak akan menyenangkan bila ada tamu seperti ini. Ditambah, perasaan Maiha memang sedang kacau balau karena penjelasan Risu dan Ryosuke kemarin. Bukannya senang, dia malah tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia bingung.

"Maiha beringsut menuju kursi rodanya. Dan menjalankannya.

Dengan lemas dia membuka pintu rumah. Dan ternyata, Maiha kembali dibuat syok karena Ryosuke sedang berdiri santai di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ryo-kun?"

Ryosuke tersenyum tipis. "Bisa ikut aku hari ini?" tanyanya.

Maiha mengedipkan matanya tak mengerti. Ini Ryosuke mengajaknya pergi, ya? Wah, kedengarannya kok asing banget ya, ditelinga Maiha?

"Bagaimana?"

Maiha menghadap ke belakang, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa maksud dengan menghadap ke belakang, namun dia memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Maiha kembali menatap Ryosuke, masih dengan tatapan bingung. Dan menatap pakaian yang dirinya pakai. Sebuah celan jeans pendek dan kaus berwarna kuning terang.

Ryosuke mengerti apa yang ada di otak Maiha—padahal Maiha sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ada di otaknya. Dia segera melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Maiha.

Maiha kembali menatap Ryosuke. Akhirnya Maiha mengangguk. Ryosuke segera menarik kursi roda Maiha dan segera mengeluarkannya dari rumah.

Dalam diam mereka berdua menyusuri jalan. Ryosuke mendorong kursi roda Maiha pun dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Maiha kembali bingung ketika dia mengetahui kalau tempat itu adalah rumah Risu. Ryosuke mengetuk pintu rumah Risu. Lalu ibu Risu membukakan pintu. "Eh, ada Yamada-kun, ada apa?"

"Bisa saya bicara dengan anda dan Risu?" tanya Ryosuke.

"Tentu!" ibu Risu mempersilahkan Maiha dan Ryosuke dan menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu di ruang tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ibu Risu keluar bersama Risu.

"Eh, Yama-niisan sama Ishimura-san. Ada apa?" tanya Risu.

Setelah Risu dan ibunya duduk, Ryosuke menjawab sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop.

"Ini uang les piano Risu. Saya kembalikan," kata Ryosuke.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya ibu Risu kaget. Namun Risu malah tersenyum. Bertanya tentang Maiha? Mungkin karena pengaruh dari jatuh, luka dan paracetamol, dia menjadi seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa memperhatikan pembicaraan sambil bengong.

"Itu… karena saya sudah tidak bisa lagi mengajar Risu," katanya.

Risu segera menyela. "Haha… aku ini memang sulit untuk diajari. Tapi Yama-niisan tidak perlu mengembalikan semua uangnya, karena kontraknya sudah selesai bulan depan kan? Selama ini aku dapat banyak pelajaran dari Yama-niisan," kata Risu. "Selain memainkan piano, aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai kakak. Aku juga belajar untuk mengendalikan diri dan menjaga perasaan orang lain."

Risu menatap Maiha sambil tersenyum lebar. "Uang ini tidak ada artinya disbanding dengan pengalaman yang kumiliki ketika Yama-niisan mengajariku. Jadi, tidak perlu untuk dikembalikan!"

"Tapi tetap saja, saya sudah melanggar kontrak."

"Memang kau sudah melanggar kontrak, Yamada. Konsekuensinya, kau harus mengembalikan uang yang tertera di kontrak itu. Tapi kau bisa membawanya pulang lagi karena kau selalu menjaga Risu selama ini. Anggap saja itu sebagai bonus!" tukas ibu Risu.

"Kau anak yang baik, Yamada."

Ryosuke hanya bisa tersenyum lalu segera berpamitan.

Mereka berdua, Ryosuke dan Maiha, meninggalkan rumah Risu sekali lagi, dalam ketenangan. Namun ada hal yang mengusik Maiha,

"Ryo-kun, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Maiha.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau berhenti menajdi guru les privat Risu?"

Ryosuke menghela napas. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak bisa lagi mengajarinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku rasa, semuanya sudah berubah. Mau bagaimanapun, aku harus menjaga perasaan Risu."

Maiha mengangguk. Dia mengerti, Risu menyukai Ryosuke. Dan mau tak mau, demi menjaga perasaannya, Risu dan Maiha, dia harus mengorbankan pekerjaannya.

"Apakah kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Maiha mengangguk.

Ryosuke mendorong kursi roda Maiha mengelilingi taman. Entah kenapa, setelah berbicang tadi, kini keduanya kembali merasa kosong, seakan sudah tidak ada sesuatu lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan dan mereka bicarakan.

Namun langkah Ryosuke terhenti tiba-tiba. "Kau mau es krim?" tanyanya.

Maiha mengangguk pelan. Ryosuke meninggalkan Maiha dipinggir jalan setapak taman lalu melangkah menuju kedai paman penjual es krim.

"Mangga dan melon satu!" serunya. Paman penjual es krim mengangguk lalu mengambil cup es krim di kotak besar miliknya. Ryosuke menoleh ke Maiha, menatap gadis yang sudah sering ia sakiti itu. Menyesal. Dia sangat menyesal. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan atas perbuatannya. Kini bukan hanya perasaan Maiha saja yang dia buat sakit. Namun juga sekujur tubuhnya, kalau Ryosuke bisa menjaga perasaan Maiha sedikit saja, mungkin Maiha tidak akan sebegitu frustasi sampai naik genteng lalu pingsan dan jatuh dari atap rumahnya hingga kepalanya terluka seperti. Kalau dia bisa mengerti akan perasaan Maiha sedikit saja, mungkin dia tidak akan melihat Maiha yang menangis tersedu-sedu di tengah hutan dan diteriaki oleh Yuto. Dia juga tidak harus melihat Maiha kehujanan dan berlari terseok-seok.

"Hei! Hei!" seru paman penjual es krim. Ryosuke segera menoleh.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanyanya. Ryosuke mengangguk.

"Dia manis sekali! Kau sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkannya!" kata paman penjual es krim itu sambil mentoel Ryosuke genit.

"Ya. Tapi kurasa dia yang tidak beruntung mendapatkanku."

"Hei! Jangan begitu. Kau itu tampan!" kata paman penjual es krim memberi semangat.

"Tapi bukankah yang dibutuhkan bukan hanya tampang saja?"

Paman penjual es krim itu menepuk pundak Ryosuke pelan. "Maka dari itu! Kau itu harus perhatian dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati!" katanya. "Tidak perlu menjadi bodyguard-nya selama 24 jam, cukup dengan selalu ada untuknya ketika dia membutuhkanmu! Hanya itu!"

Ryosuke tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ekstra permen untuk pasangan yang akan bahagia!" kata paman penjual es krim sambil memberikan sebungkus permen susu kepada Ryosuke.

Ryosuke mengambil uangnya dan memberikannya kepada paman penjual es krim. Ryosuke segera memasukkan permen itu ke saku celananya yang besar. Lalu mengambil es krimnya dan kembali ke Maiha setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada paman penjual es krim.

Ryosuke menyerahkan cup berisi es krim berwarna hijau kepada Maiha yang sedang mengamati burung-burung yang sedang bertengger di dedahanan pohon taman.

"Maaf lama," kata Ryosuke sambil duduk di bangku yang ada disamping Maiha.

Maiha menggeleng.

"Tumben taman begitu sepi di hari minggu seperti ini," kata Ryosuke.

"Ya.." jawab Maiha seadanya.

Ryosuke memandang Maiha. Kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya berbicara dengan orang yang tidak benar-benar mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

Dan Ryosuke akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk meraih tangan Maiha. Maiha kaget, dia menatap Ryosuke bingung.

"Gomen ne, Maiha. Selama ini yang kulakukan hanya menyakitimu. Memang tidak ada hal yang baik yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya ingin merubahmu menjadi orang yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Namun yang kulakukan malah menyakitimu. Aku bahkan mulai mencampakkanmu. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukannya! Mungkin aku memang sudah salah, dan mungkin aku sudah kehilangan kepercayaan darimu. Tapi kumohon, Maiha! Tolong beri aku kesempatan satu kali saja untuk membuktikan kalau aku bukanlah seorang pria kasar seperti yang kau kira selama ini!" kata Ryosuke.

Maiha menatap Ryosuke masih dengan tatapan bingung. Dia ingin berkata kalau dia percaya pada Ryosuke, dia ingin berkata kalau dia menyayangi Ryosuke. Namun dia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakannya karena semuanya berhenti di kerongkongannya. Bahkan pita suaranya pun tidak mau bergetar sedikitpun.

Ryosuke menanti jawaban, namun tampaknya Maiha masih belum bisa menjawab. Dengan penuh keberanian yang tersisa, dia memejamkan matanya dan mengecup bibir Maiha.

Maiha berkedip-kedip kaget. Lama kecupan itu berlangsung. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi keduanya. Oleh karena itu, mereka berdua tidak tahu bagaimana untuk mengakhirinya.

Namun Maiha tidak menunjukkan perkembangan pemikiran. Dia masih saja berkedip-kedip kaget seperti robot kehabisan baterai. Ryosuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Maiha.. kau bisa percaya padaku 'kan?" tanya Ryosuke.

Namun Maiha masih sama saja. Dia masih bengong.

"Maiha!"

Maiha tersadar. "Astaga, apa itu tadi? Rasanya hambar sekali!" serunya spontan. Ryosuke mendengus kesal meratapi kelemotan khas pacarnya itu.

"Maiha, jawab aku!"

Ekspresi Maiha kembali berubah.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku?"

Bukannya menjawab, Maiha malah ganti bertanya.

"Apakah kau menyayangiku?"

Ryosuke dengan muka bersemu menjawab, "Kenapa harus ditanyakan? Kan kau tahu benar apa jawabannya!"

Ryosuke dan Maiha tertawa bersama. Ryosuke merengkuh Maiha dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi, bisa tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Ryosuke lagi.

"Ah, kau tahu betul lah apa jawabannya!"

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa sambil berpelukan, meskipun agak sedikit ngilu karena berbatas kursi roda. Maiha kini menemukan jawaban dari kedua pilihannya, antara menggenggam lukanya dan semakin, atau melepaskannya dan membiarkan lukanya terbuka. Jawaban Maiha adalah untuk memilih membalutkan perban yang bernama Ryosuke di lukanya. Begitupula dengan Ryosuke, kini dia tidak perlu mengubah Maiha lagi dengan cara apapun, karena Maiha memang begini. Maiha akan berubah kalau dia memang mau berubah. Dia tidak akan bodoh lagi dan bersikap dingin agar Maiha berubah. Karena dia takut kalau dia akan kehilangan Maiha dan menyakiti Maiha. Dan dia juga sadar, dia mencintai Maiha apa adanya. Dia juga merasa beruntung, karena dia tidak akan menemukan kekasih seceroboh, sebodoh, semanja dan seegois Maiha. Dia tidak akan jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

Paman penjual es krim tersenyum sambil melihat keceriaan Ryosuke dan Maiha.

"Mereka berdua… pasti akan bahagia.."

"Selamanya.."

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

Ceritanya seleseai! Yes! Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ngangkrak di kertas folio, kini aku bisa publish beberapa fic-ku sebelum aku berkelana ke pesantren.

Minna, gomen kalau ada machigeta machigeta yang sengaja maupun tidak di sengaja. Karena aku ini adalah orang yang selalu salah. Dan karena itu, doakan aku bisa ke pesantren, biar aku bisa merubah diriku. T_T

Makasih ya buat yang bersedia review dan baca fic aneh ini. Aku ucapkan,

**JUMPa lagi!**


End file.
